The Prince
by KimSora94
Summary: Adapted from Korean Manhwa and Drama, Goong and Princess Hours, Myungyeol fanfiction, warning: BXB (boys love), het/ " Untuk berdiri di puncak tahta, seorang pangeran harus menggunakan segala caranya untuk memastikan tempat itu berada di tangannya" - Niccolo Machiavelli/ "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli pada semua status yang kau miliki, aku hanya menginginkanmu."
1. Prologue

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: Prolog /?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **and more to come**

 **THE PRINCE - Prolog**

" _Let me go_ , Myung. Semua drama ini telah berakhir bukan? Jadi aku tidak lagi diperlukan di dalam hidupmu."

" Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku tahu hanya aku yang mencintaimu di sini jadi kumohon lepaskan aku."

" Aku akan pergi dengan kepala mendongak, kau tak perlu lagi berpura-pura untuk mengkhawatirkanku, yang mulia."

" ... dan cinta yang kurasakan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan perlu kusesali. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu kusesali adalah dari semua pria yang ada di dunia, mengapa kau lah yang aku cintai."

" Seandainya tidak ada status sialan ini menempel pada nama kita, kehidupan kita pasti tidak akan serumit ini."

 **\- MORE TO COME IN CHAPTER 1 -**


	2. Chapter 1

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: 1/?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol, Myungstal**

 **Character: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Krystal Jung, and many more to come**

 **Rating : T+**

 **warning (s) : a bit swearing here and there, typos, boys love (ofc), het!pair**

 **inspired by: Manhwa "Goong" atau k-drama "Princess Hours" tapi cerita akan bener-bener beda meskipun setting dan beberapa bagian akan terdapat persamaan.**

 **disclaimer: Sadly I didn't and never own one of them... but mereka milik kita bersama XDD**

 **THE PRINCE - Chapter 1**

Deretan sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap nampak memasuki pelataran sebuah akademi privat di pusat kota Seoul. Sebagian besar murid yang melihat deretan tersebut nampak biasa saja , karena sudah hampir selama tiga tahun ini melihat pemandangan sama setiap paginya.

Namun, di sudut yang lainnya nampak beberapa kerumunan yang menunggu kedatangan deretan mobil tersebut dengan tidak sabarnya, mengingat dalam beberapa menit lagi, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran hari itu akan segera dibunyikan.

Tak lama kemudian, deretan mobil dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi itu pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung akademi. Dan para _bodyguard_ yang berada di dalam rombongan itu pun turun dari deretan mobil tersebut dan mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk dengan menjaga kumpulan manusia yang mulai berteriak histeris melihat sesuatu yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi sudah akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Seluruh pengamanan telah siap sebelum akhirnya pintu mobil yang terletak di tengah-tengah deretan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ yang menjadi obyek massa yang mulai menggila melihatnya.

Wajahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang rupawan tetapi bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna itu, tidak bereaksi apapun melihat kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh kehadirannya seorang.

Hanya sebuah garis tipis yang tersungging dari bibirnya melihat pemandangan yang sudah tiga tahun ini rutin menyapanya setiap kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah.

' Apa manusia-manusia ini tidak sadar kalau jeritan mereka itu bisa membuat seekor gajah sekalipun pingsan mendengarnya? Betapa merepotkannya mereka,' batin sang subyek dari segala kehebohan itu. Ekspresi namja itu tak ubahnya seperti batu yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari _freezer_.

Dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, terlihat tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan keributan yang ia timbulkan itu, meskipun dalam hati ingin ia mengutuk semua yang membuat kepalanya terasa akan pecah di hari yang masih pagi ini.

 _Well_ , sebagian besar penghuni sekolah itu sebenarnya sudah tidak heran lagi dengan semua kemewahan yang ditunjukkan oleh rombongan yang baru saja tiba itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka pun kebanyakan melakukan hal yang serupa .

Yah, walaupun tidak seheboh dengan semua pengawalan seketat itu, tetapi paling tidak rata-rata anak-anak yang bersekolah di akademi privat tersebut berasal dari kalangan borjuis Korea dan mereka pun merasakan semua pengamanan kelas khusus yang disediakan oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

 _But, hello... we're talking about South Korean Crown Prince here..._

Tentu saja sang pangeran mendapatkan pengawalan yang kelasnya tentu saja lebih tinggi daripada anak-anak para chaebol atau golongan duryeonim itu.

Ooops, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan dengan salah satu tokoh utama yang baru saja memunculkan dirinya dengan segala aura kearogansian, namun, penuh dengan karisma yang membuat siapapun mampu bertekuk lutut padanya.

 _Well_ , meskipun kearogansiannya itu harus semakin diperparah dengan kedinginan sifat aslinya.

Dia adalah Lee Myung Soo, putra mahkota dari dari dinasti Lee yang sudah memerintah di Korea Selatan sejak jaman dahulu.

Wajah yang tampan dengan mata yang tajam dan bentuk hidung sempurna yang seakan dipahat oleh sang pencipta secara khusus, adalah kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa kalian lewatkan dengan mudah.

Kedua _features_ itu yang membuat ketika orang memandangnya, maka semua orang pun akan mengenalinya. _Well_ , mungkin tidak semuanya, tetapi, sebagian besar yang hampir semuanya, bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah, sang pangeran mahkota. Rambut _jet black_ -nya yang nampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari pagi itu semakin menambah pesonanya.

Dan dengan statusnya saat ini sebagai pangeran mahkota, bisa dibilang Pangeran Lee Myungsoo adalah _next-in-line_ dari pemerintahan aristokrat Korea Selatan di masa modern ini, menggantikan ayahnya tentu saja. Sekaligus melanjutkan sejarah panjang pemerintahan kerajaan itu di Korea Selatan.

Cerita singkat mengenai kerajaan Korea di masa modern ini, meskipun sampai sekarang dinasti Lee masih tetap utuh berdiri, namun pemerintahan telah diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada rakyat, sehingga kerajaan hanyalah sebagai simbol kebudayaan dan kekuatan dari kerajaan Korea kuno.

Meskipun begitu, pengaruh mereka dalam pemerintahan dan bisnis masihlah besar sehingga banyak orang pastinya mendekati para keluarga kerajaan, untuk mendapat cipratan pengaruh mereka tentu saja.

 _Suck to be him? Yes!_

Mungkin banyak orang yang iri dengan segala yang dipunyai oleh pangeran mahkota kita ini. Tetapi, jujur saja, Myungsoo tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melepaskan jabatannya itu, jika ia diperkenankan tentunya.

Menghadapi berbagai macam lintah yang siap menghisap darahnya adalah pekerjaan yang menurutnya paling menjijikkan selama ia menjabat sebagai pangeran mahkota.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, lintah penghisap darah adalah perumpamaan dari pangeran kita ini untuk menyebut orang yang hanya menginginkan pengaruhnya saja atau mendapat cap baik darinya mengingat jabatannya sebagai pangeran mahkota yang akan menggantikan posisi raja di masa depan.

Ia benar-benar bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa dengan sabar menghadapi semua sandiwara pemujaan yang selalu terbentang di hadapannya dengan jelas. Dan disitulah letak fungsi dari topeng batu yang selama ini ia kenakan.

Setiap kali ia berada dalam jangkauan para makhluk yang ia anggap menjijikkan itu, yang senantiasa ada dala pikirannya adalah membunuh para lintah dengan cara apapun itu supaya tidak mengganggunya lagi.

 _But, fate is really one kind of a b**ch, right?_

Myungsoo pun menghela nafasnya kasar dengan sangat tersebunyi tentunya. Yah, akal sehat masih berada di tempatnya sehingga ia masih sadar untuk mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai pangeran mahkota.

Pemandangan yang lagi-lagi tersaji di hadapannya saat ini dan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap kali ia datang untuk menuntut ilmu.

Hampir tiga tahun pemandangan ini menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Tiga tahun, _for god sake?!_

' Apa mereka tidak ada capeknya untuk melakukan semua hal ini? Aku tidak tahu lagi mereka itu sesungguhnya bebal, bodoh, atau bagaimana sih... hahh... baiklah aku tidak peduli, _may god send blessings to you, idiots_ '

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangan seseorang menggamit tangganya dengan lembut. Myungsoo memalingkan pandangannya dan memandang gadis cantik yang baru satu minggu ini menyandang status sebagai tunangannya itu.

Suara dari kerumunan manusia itu berhenti pun seakan tersihir oleh kekuatan magis dari kedatangan gadis cantik yang langsung menggamit tangannya itu.

Pandangan marah dan jengkel sebagaian besar terlontar kepada gadis itu karena gadis itu dengan kearogansian yang ditunjukkan dari cara berlakunya itu, seakan sedang mematenkan Myungsoo sebagai miliknya seorang.

Gadis itu sangatlah cantik, dan ia pun mengakuinya dengan sangat jelas bahkan tidak ada satupun orang di antara kerumunan itu yang menolak kenyataan akan kecantikan gadis itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tidak ada sedikitpun cela dari fisik gadis itu. Tubuh semampai yang berlekuk pada tempat-tempat yang membutuhkannya, wajah asia yang cantik dengan sentuhan barat di dalamnya, dengan mata bulat yang besar yang bening sehingga memancarkan sinar kecoklatan yang innocent namun sarat dengan kelicikan di dalamnya.

Sebuah senyum penuh dengan perhitungan terulas dari bibir menawan gadis itu. Dan ia pun membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang sama penuh perhitungan terbaik miliknya.

" _God, this is why you're so perfect for me_ , krys," bisik Myungsoo di telinga gadis itu. sehingga otomatis ia harus menundukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan tinggi gadis itu.

" _Glad you happy with my service, your highness_ ," balas gadis bernama Krystal itu dengan senyum manis penuh politik di dalamnya. Myungsoo pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban tunangan cantiknya itu.

Para "penggemar" yang sejak tadi masih bertahan di tempat itu mematung, seolah benar-benar dibuat membatu oleh medusa karena melihat pemandangan yang baru saja tersaji di hadapan mereka itu.

Dilahirkan dari sebuah keluarga pebisnis yang sangat berkuasa di Korea Selatan yang sudah puluhan tahun memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, Krystal Jung, dinobatkan sebagai tunangannya malam tadi.

Hampir semua tamu undangan yang hadir di acara pertunangan sang pangeran mahkota itu, memandang kelahiran pasangan baru ini dengan pandangan yang memuji dan penuh harap, jika mereka tidak iri tentu saja.

Keserasian fisik pasangan itu, tindak tanduk di antara keduanya, kesetaraan status keduanya, dan status mereka sebagai teman sejak kecil, merupakan sumber dari pandangan memuji yang bercampur dengan rasa iri dari para tamu undangan.

Calon pasangan kerajaan yang akan segera diresmikan dalam satu bulan ke depan itupun melangkah dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan diri terulas pada bibir menawan keduanya, memamerkan hubungan yang tidak lagi dirahasiakan itu.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya pasangan baru itu, bel sekolah pun berdering dengan nyaringnya sehingga menyadarkan para "penggemar" yang masih membatu itu ke alam sadarnya sehingga mereka pun dengan segera membubarkan diri mereka dan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Krystal dan Myungsoo berpisah di depan kelas Krystal karena Myungsoo masih harus berjalan melewati beberapa ruang kelas lagi untuk sampai di kelasnya.

Mereka berpisah dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi masing-masing. Dan menghasilkan pelototan para penggemar yang melihat salah satu bentuk PDA – _Public Display Action_ yang dilakukan oleh keduanya, di depan ruang kelas, yang perlu digaris bawahi lagi.

Meskipun tidak ada yang akan berani mengingatkan tentunya.

Krystal berbalik dan segera memasuki kelasnya. Ia tak sengaja atau sengaja mungkin, bertatapan dengan para penggemar Myungsoo yang juga baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

Tatapan mengintimidasi ia terima dari kumpulan orang tersebut dan senyum meremehkannya pun semakin melebar melihat tatapan mengintimdasi yang ia terima itu.

 _Well, Krystal Jung wont go down for everyone and that's including her fiance too._

Namun, tatapan mengintimidasi itupun tak bertahan lama karena senyum meremehkan dan tatapan mata sang tunangan pangeran mahkota itu mulai menyala-nyala di wajah cantiknya dan itu membuat mereka mau tak mau mengkeret di bawah tatapan meremehkan itu.

Selain itu mereka pun dikejutkan dengan penampakan guru mata pelajaran pertama mereka di pagi itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Dan seperti keadaan kelas pada umumnya, mereka pun dengan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersiap menerima pelajaran di hari itu. Tetapi, pandangan mata seluruh kelas itupun harus kembali teralih dengan dibukanya pintu kelas sekali lagi.

Disanalah kemudian mereka melihat satu spesimen _namja_ lagi yang patut mereka puja.

Tubuh tinggi dan kurus dengan pinggang yang ramping dan kaki jenjang yang mendominasi tubuh tinggi tersebut. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka harus mengerjapkan matanya dua kali untuk meyakinkan diri mereka kalau apa yang mereka lihat itu tidak salah.

Dia memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna untuk seorang perempuan.

Hanya dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna dengan fisik layaknya seorang model itu saja sudah mengundang decakan kagum tidak hanya dari murid-murid perempuan tetapi juga murid-murid laki-laki yang menjatuhkan pandangannya pada namja itu.

 _Crap! Are they sure that "he" is a he? Oh, right he got no boobs, but look at how perfect those body curves._

 _What?! Where did he got those freaky body curves, and holy cows it's so perfect and beautiful!_

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing itu terbalutkan oleh jeans biru dongker yang berpotongan ketat pada seluruh kaki panjangnya. Kemeja chekered biru dan putih menjadi pilihan namja itu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kemeja dengan tiga kancing teratas yang tidak dikancingkan itu membuat _colarbone_ dan _wifebeater_ yang ia kenakan di bawah kemeja tersebut terpampang dengan indahnya.

Selain itu, kemeja yang tidak sepenuhnya terselip pada jeans yang ia kenakan itu membuat kesan berantakan melekat kuat pada first impression yang dimiliki oleh namja baru saja di deklarasikan secara sepihak sebagai _pretty boy_ itu.

Rambut lembut berwarna kecoklatan yang panjangnya hampir melebihi panjang dagunya dengan poni yang hampir menutupi kedua alisnya itu, membuat siapapun ingin memainkan jemarinya di antara helaian halus itu. Meskipun nantinya rambut yang panjang itu harus terpotong, mengingat peraturan ketat tentang kerapian di akademi ini.

Semua ciri fisik yang ditampilkan oleh namja itu membuat kesan _bad boy_ menjadi kesan pertama dilihat oleh sebagian besar murid di kelas 3-4, namun, sepertinya semua kesan badboy tersebut akan terhapus ketika melihat ekspresi manis serta cute di wajah cantik milik namja itu.

Wajah yang tidak kalah rupawannya dengan wajah milik sang pangeran yang selalu dipuja-puja sebagai salah satu kesempurnaan di dunia. Garis wajah yang tegas dengan kearogansian yang tidak kalahnya dari sang aristokrat.

Namun, kedua pipi bulat yang terlihat penuh itu seakan memperlembut kesan kearogansian raut wajah namja yang secara tidak sadar terkategori sebagai golongan _pretty boys_ yang benar-benar cantik dalam pikiran para pengagum barunya itu.

Bibir mungil namun tebal yang terlihat cute dan kemerahan yang dimilikinya seakan mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipinya. Dan jangan lupakan mata besar dan bulat yang semakin memperhalus jejak kearogansian pada wajah itu. Sehingga kesan innocent yang menguar mendominasi kesan arogan yang wajah rupawan itu timbulkan.

Mata-mata yang cukup jeli di dalam kelas tersebut bisa menangkap kilatan yang tidak biasa dari mata bulat besar yang beririskan obsidian itu namun mereka hanya bisa mengartikan kilatan tersebut sebagai kilatan innocent tetapi penuh dengan kejahilan polos dari mata tersebut.

Namun tidak bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya baik, kilatan itu bukanlah pertanda keluguan dari namja itu. Kilatan itu memiliki arti jauh dari kata itu malahan, ada banyak deskripsi yang bahkan tidak bisa tergambarkan kata-kata dari kilatan mata milik namja itu.

Sekilas, mata itu tampak menajam ketika ia menajam ketika matanya seakan bertemu pandang dengan sesuatu. Kilatan aneh mata indah itupun semakin terasa jelasnya ketika fikirannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang menarik pandangannya itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, kilatan aneh itupun menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya eye smile yang memancarkan keramahan dan kekanakan dari mata indah itu. Senyum lebarpun tersungging dari bibir mungilnya dan membuat kesan kekanakan itupun semakin menguat.

Krsytal yang semenjak kedatangan guru tadi memalingkan mukanya ke arah pemandangan lapangan di bawah yang mulai dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang memulai harinya dengan kelas olahraga, entah dorongan apa yang memenuhi kepalanya, ia pun mendongak dan tatapan matanya pun bertemu dengan tatapan obsidian yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia temui itu.

Jika siapapun menoleh ke arah calon putri mahkota itu, maka ia akan mendapati pupil sang calon putri mahkota itu melebar ketika melihat dengan siapa ia yang beradu pandang saat itu.

" _Oh my gosh, he's back_."

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **Pojok Kim : Haloo! XOXO KimCloud disini! gimana menurut kalian? perlu dilanjutin? jangan benci sama krystal yaaa... soalnya peran dia disini baik lhoo XDDD *bocorannya tuh* ehehehehe...**

 **terakhir, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa XDDDD**

 **hidup MYUNGYEOL dan krisyeol juga XDDD**

 **Ciao,**

 **KimCloud**


	3. Chapter 2

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: 2/?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol, Myungstal**

 **Character: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Krystal Jung, and many more to come**

 **Rating : T+**

 **warning (s) : a bit swearing here and there, typos, boys love (ofc), het!pair, penggantian nama keluarga Myungsoo**

 **inspired by: Manhwa "Goong" atau k-drama "Princess Hours" tapi cerita akan bener-bener beda meskipun setting dan beberapa bagian akan terdapat persamaan.**

 **Thanks to: Kimmy'Dhe JustKim yang udah memberikan sebagian insipirasi sekaligus mencetuskan ide ff ini XDDD**

 **disclaimer: Sayangnya Emak Sungyeol bukan punya saya tapi punya suaminya, KIM MYUNGSOO, (dan pastinya orang tuanya) tapi mereka milik kita bersama XDD**

 **THE PRINCE - Chapter 2**

Bel tanda istirahat berdering dengan nyaringnya hingga ke seluruh penjuru akademi privat tersebut. Bahkan beberapa murid yang berada di lorong-lorong menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing terlonjak saking kagetnya dengan suara bel yang sangat memekakan telinga itu.

Beberapa murid perempuan dan laki-laki pun segera berlari berhamburan dari kelas mereka, entah itu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berorkestra sedari tadi atau untuk keperluan lainnya.

Tak terkecuali sang calon putri mahkota yang berlari ke arah ruang loker untuk mengambil sesuatu dengan telepon genggam tertempel di telinganya, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

Raut wajahnya menampilkan kepanikan yang luar biasa dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit melantunkan harapan supaya nomor telepon yang sedang ia hubungi segera tersambung.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari kalau sepasang iris obsidian mengamatinya dari jauh dengan tatapan tajamnya meskipun pandangannya dipenuhi oleh lalu-lalang murid.

' Oh, ayolah, Lee Myungsoo! Cepat angkat teleponmu! Aish, kenapa malah masuk ke _mailbox_ , sih?!' runtuk gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Ia sungguh-sungguh harus memberitahukan kabar penting ini secepatnya kepada tunangannya itu sebelum sang pangeran mahkota itu bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

' Arghhh... Lee Myungsoo! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!' runtuk Krystal sembari mengulang panggilannya sembari membuka lokernya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang putra mahkota.

Pada dering kelima, akhirnya panggilan tersebut tersambung.

 **"** _ **Waeyo**_ **, Krys?"**

" _He's back_ , myung!"

 **"** _ **What? I didn't catch what you're trying to say**_ **."**

" _He's back, myung. Why must you become this slow and stupid when there's an emergency situation like this?_ " omel Krystal pada Myungsoo dalam

bahasa inggris tanpa ia sadari.

 **" Siapa yang kembali, krys? Katakan dengan jelas..."**

" _Hello, there crown princess or I should call you, your majesty, dear childhood friend_?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh sang calon putri mahkota. Yang membuat gadis cantik itu secara refleks berbalik menatap si penyapa itu dan membanting loker yang baru saja ia buka.

Ia pun menarik handphone yang masih tersambung di seberang sana dari telinganya karena kaget, tak peduli ia tidak membalas kepanikan yang mulai muncul di seberang sambungan yang ia lakukan.

" Lama tak berjumpa, Krys. Sepertinya selama enam tahun kita berpisah kau tumbuh menjadi seorang _lady_ yang sangat _fine_ seperti ini," kata si pendatang baru dengan sebuah senyuman polos yang terlihat berbeda bagi si gadis.

" Pertumbuhan tentu saja membuat penampilan seseorang berubah," balas Krystal yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya di hadapan orang yang baru saja membuatnya kaget itu.

" _Maybe that's the case_. Mana sambutan atas kedatanganku, Krys? Apakah _our beloved prince_ tahu tentang kedatanganku ke Korea kali ini? Ah, sepertinya kau baru saja ingin mengabarkan kedatanganku pada tunanganmu itu ya?" kata namja di hadapan Krystal yang menatap sinis pada handphone yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan gadis cantik itu.

Layar ponsel yang masih berada dalam mode panggilan itu tentu saja menjadi bukti bagaimana namja itu mengetahui usaha Krystal untuk menghubungi tunangannya itu.

Sejenak Krystal bisa melihat seringai namja itu ketika melihat layar ponsel miliknya. Sebelum ia bisa menyembunyikannya dan mematikan panggilann itu tentunya, namja itu sudah terlebih dulu mengambil ponsel itu dan memamerkannya kepada Krystal.

" _Hello, there dear Myungsoo, did you miss me when I was away for 6 years? Or did you really happy and enjoying your new position as the crown prince?_ " sapa namja itu pada Myungsoo yang kini menyadari siapa yang Krystal maksud dalam sambungannya.

Sebelum Myungsoo bisa menjawab salah satu provokasi namja itu, sambungan telah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh si namja tinggi yang kini meraih tangan halus sang gadis dan memberikan ponsel yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam genggamannya pada pemiliknya.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini setelah sembilan tahun kau pergi tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dengan kembali ke sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan rasa penasarannya yang meluap.

Pasalnya setelah hampir sembilan tahun namja, yang sejak kecil telah menjadi teman sepermainannya bersama sang pangeran, itu menghilang tanpa ada sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai keberadaannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menampakkan dirinya begitu saja di hadapannya dan "ingin" mengadakan "reuni"

" Banyak yang tak kau ketahui, Krys. Ada banyak sekali kebusukan yang tak kau ketahui. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya, ada banyak sekali kebusukan yang telah terjadi padaku," sejenak Krystal dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan terpampang jelas di mata obsidian itu.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang datang ke ruang loker melihat sang calon putri mahkota berbincang dengan orang asing yang menawan dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. Bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan mengiringi keluarnya para murid dari ruangan itu.

" Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksudkan? Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan Myungsoo?" tanya Krystal dengan khawatir. Belum sempat Krystal pulih dari kekagetan akan kata-kata namja itu, mata bulat beningnya lagi-lagi dibuat melebar oleh senyum getir yang terulas dari bibir mungil milik namja di hadapannya itu.

" Bisa jadi iya, dan bisa jadi tidak," jawab namja itu dengan senyum getir.

' _Oh dear lord_ , ada apa lagi ini? Apalagi rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam tembok rapat itu?' batin Krystal. Gadis itupun tanpa sadar beringsut maju dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melakukan sebuah tindakan yang mengejutkan.

Gadis itupun tanpa sadar beringsut maju dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tangan ramping milik gadis itupun terulur untuk menyentuh helaian cokelat halus yang jatuh menutupi separuh wajah manis milik namja itu. Jemari lentik itupun kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang salah satu telinga namja itu.

Namja itu membeku selama beberapa saat setelah kulitnya disentuh secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis di hadapannya itu. Mata bulatnya membesar mempertontonkan ketidak percayaannya dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh gadis itu.

Selama sepersekian detik ia dengan jelas memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. Namun, sayangnya ekspresi terkejut itu tidak bertahan lama dan digantikan oleh wajah poker miliknya yang terlihat arogan itu.

Gadis itu menatap bekas-bekas tindik yang menghiasi telinga sebelah kiri namja itu dan ia pun meringis dibuatnya. Sang namja manis itu merasakan pipinya memanas dengan _gesture_ sederhana yang dilakukan oleh gadis sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

" Apakah itu sakit?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

" _What?_ " balas namja itu tanpa memandang gadis itu tepat pada matanya.

" _Your ear-piercing_."

" _Ah, this,_ " balas namja itu lagi sembari menunjuk bekas-bekas tindikan di telinga kirinya itu.

" Yah cukup sakit sampai bisa membuatku merasakan sesuatu selama ini," sambung _namja_ itu.

" Apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi? Dimana kau tinggal selama ini?"

" Yah, tentu saja di tempat dimana kalian tidak bisa menemukanku selama 6 tahun ini," balas _namja_ itu sinis.

Namun, ekspresi yang ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan kata-katanya sungguh berbanding terbalik nada suara yang ia tunjukkan. Gurat kesedihan itu begitu terlihat jelas pada wajah manis itu, matanya yang bulat itu tampak menyayu setelah mengatakannya.

Gadis itu bisa menangkap gurat kesedihan itu. Namun, pada saat yang sama gadis itu terhenyak mendengar penuturan jujur namja itu.

" Apa maksudmu dengan enam tahun? Bukankah kau menghilang dari hadapan kami selama sembilan tahun? Mereka mengatakan kalau kau sudah tinggal di London semenjak sembilan tahun yang lalu," seru gadis itu.

" London? Sembilan tahun? Sepertinya rubah betina itu memang benar-benar ingin membunuhku dan melenyapkanku dari hadapannya," kata _namja_ itu lagi-lagi dengan suara yang getir.

" Ap..." Belum sempat gadis itu menyatakan rasa penasarannya setelah mendengar penuturan namja itu, keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu ruang loker itu yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Sang pangeran mahkota nampak terengah-engah di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya menatap nyalang sekitarnya mencari obyek yang sudah membuatnya berlarian di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya, tanpa peduli siapa yang ia tabrak saat itu.

Dan akhirnya kedua mata tajamnya seakan membulat ketika ia mendapati kedua obyek yang ia cari tersebut berbicara berdekatan.

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi berbincang di dalam ruangan itu pun menoleh dengan cepat ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar suara bantingan pintu itu.

Keduanya nampak tenang melihat sang pangeran terengah-engah akibat berlari , meskipun salah satu dari keduanya nampak mengulaskan senyum miring yang nampak out of place wajah manisnya.

" _Hello, there prince Lee Myungsoo or should I call you the Crown Prince, your highness? Aren't you happy to see me back?_ " kata si namja yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan sang calon putri mahkota itu dengan nada suara mengejek sembari mempertahankan _smirk_ -nya.

" _Let's cut the beating-around-the-bushes, why did you have to be back here, Lee Sungyeol?_ "

Seperti biasanya, waktu istirahat pelajaran akan digunakan oleh Myungsoo untuk menguburkan dirinya di antara tugas-tugas sekolahnya termasuk dengan proyek klub teater seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Jika saja saat ini ia bukanlah seorang pangeran mahkota, ia akan menguburkan dirinya dan terjun secara langsung ke dalam industri layar kaca.

Dimana sudah sejak kecil ia memimpikan dirinya sebagai sutradara kenamaan yang menghasilkan berbagai macam karya seni berupa film yang patut dihargai.

Namun, posisinya sebagai pangeran mahkota ini tentu saja menghambatnya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu ketat aturan istana termasuk untuk menekuni mimpinya sebagai seorang sutradara.

Seandainya saja dia bukanlah pangeran mahkota.

Seandainya saja kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Seandainya tidak ada kejadian itu, pasti saat ini ia sedang menikmati hidupnya dengan berjalan-jalan di antara hangatnya sinar matahari kota penuh cinta, Paris, untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Yang jelas ia bisa melangkah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan cita-cita yang selalu ia impikan.

Tapi seandainya saja kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi, ia tidak akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah merasakan kebencian sekaligus kerinduan sedalam ini.

Seandainya saja tidak pernah ada tragedi tersebut, ia tidak mungkin mengenal bagaimana rasanya membenci seseorang sampai sedalam ini.

Kembali berkutat dalam ingatan masa lalunya, selalu saja membuat Myungsoo tenggelam dalam kekalutan yang selalu ia rasakan selama sembilan tahun belakangan ini.

Topeng dingin yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghadapi dunia, selain berguna untuk menyamarkan perasaan jijik yang ia rasakan, tetapi, juga menyamarkan rasa frustasi yang ia rasakan yang sudah tertumpuk selama 9 tahun.

Saking fokusnya ia menekuni _script_ yang ada di dalam genggamannya, ia sampai tak sadar kalau ponselnya telah berkali-kali berdering.

" Myungsoo, ponselmu," kata salah satu teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

" Oh, _thanks_." Myungsoo pun segera merogoh saku tas bagian depannya dan benar saja, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dari nomor yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

" Waeyo, Krys?" sahut Myungsoo ketika panggilan itu akhirnya tersambung.

 **"** _ **He's back**_ **, myung!"** gadis di seberang sambungan itu berseru.

Myungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan pesan mendadak dari gadis yang sudah ia kenal semenjak delapan belas tahun itu hanya bisa melongo kebingungan.

" _What? I didn't catch what you're trying to say_ ,"

 **"** _ **He's back, myung. Why must you become this slow and stupid when there's an emergency situation like this?**_ **"** omel gadis itu di seberang sana.

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi aggapan sebagian besar orang tentang Krystal adalah imej-nya sebagai _ice princess_ yang arogan, dingin, karismatik, dan irit bicara.

Sebagian besar dari itu mungkin memanglah benar tetapi pesona _ice princess_ itu hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang yang terkategori sebagai orang asing menurut gadis cantik itu.

Tetapi, Krystal yang ia kenal adalah gadis yang cerewet dengan tendensi sebagai _mother-hen_ yang akan selalu meributkan jadwal makan yang teratur dan semacamnya pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Meskipun ia dan teman masa kecilnya tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kearoganan sudah sama-sama tertanam pada diri gadis itu semenjak kecil, bahkan jangan heran kalau gadis cantik itu bisa dengan jujur mengeluarkan sisi kejamnya yang penuh dengan perhitungan dan politik di dalamnya, di hadapan lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

Dan sejauh yang ia tahu, hanya ada tiga orang yang dianggap sebagai anak-anak yang patut diurus seperti seekor ayam betina mengurus anak-anaknya, Jessica, kakak gadis itu, ia sendiri, dan satu lagi nama yang seharusnya melengkapi grup trio mereka. Nama yang sejak sembilan tahun menjadi sumber dari kebencian sekaligus kerinduannya.

" Siapa yang kembali, krys? Katakan dengan jelas..."

 **"** ** _Hello, there crown princess or I should call you, your majesty, dear childhood friend?_** **"** sapa sebuah suara dari seberang sambungan. Sang pangeran mahkota hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar sapaan dari suara asing. Suara yang terdengar asing namun, membuat sang pangeran bisa merasakan seberkas perasaan rindu di dalam hatinya.

' Itu berarti Krystal sedang bersama seseorang yang ia maksud,' batin Myungsoo. Otak encernya kembali berpikir dengan cepat siapa pemilik suara asing di seberang sana.

' Perasaan apa ini? Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Cukup lama ia terdiam dan merenung, hingga ia tidak menangkap lagi pembicaraan di antara kedua orang di seberang sambungan, sampai akhirnya ia berbicara secara langsung dengan suara itu.

 **"** _ **Hello, there dear Myungsoo, did you miss me when I was away for 6 years? Or did you really happy and enjoying your new position as the crown prince?**_ **"**

Jantung Myungsoo berdetak tak karuan ketika mendengar sapaan itu. Ia mengenali suara halus yang khas itu. Ia kenal dengan pemilik suara khas itu!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera berlari tak tentu arah namun, dengan satu tujuan, menemui sang pemilik suara yang sudah sembilan tahun ini membayangi hidupnya dengan kebencian sekaligus kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Ia tak peduli kalau ia harus mendapat cacian karena menabrak siapapun yang saat ia berada di lorong, well itupun kalau mereka berani mencacinya. Dorongan yang sangat kuat dapat dirasakan oleh sang pangeran mahkota untuk segara bertemu dengan sang pemilik suara itu.

Tak pernah ia merasakan rasa lelah yang lebih daripada saat ini, hanya dengaan berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, membuat rambut hitamnya sangat berantakan seakan tatanan rambut tadi pagi yang rapi tak pernah terjadi.

Peluh menetes tak hentinya dari pelipisnya seakan ia baru saja menempuh jarak 2,4 kilometer untuk berlari. Nyatanya ia hanya berlari berputar-putar di gedung tingkat dua selama sepuluh menit.

Beruntung di tengah perjalanan ia menuju ke lantai 3 ia bertemu dengan Amber, si gadis tomboy sahabat Krystal satu-satunya.

" Aku melihatnya berlari ke arah ruang loker, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia juga mencoba untuk menghubungimu selama beberapa kali," jawab Amber ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan tunangannya.

" _Thanks_ ," balasnya singkat. Ia pun berbalik untuk menuju ruang yang disebutkan oleh Amber.

Begitu sampai ia di tempat tujuannya, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali ia pun membuka pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang menggema keras di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mata tajamnya membelalak lebar melihat sosok yang setelah sekian lama ia cari berbalik dengan senyum lebar terkembang, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

Ia pun dengan segera menghampiri Krystal dan berdiri bersisian dengan tunangannya itu. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura yang

Ketika mata sosok itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah, ia justru memicingkan mata tajamnya sehingga ia terlihat cukup mengintimidasi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dengan pasti isi pikiran namja yang tengah memamerkan senyum indahnya.

Walaupun ia pernah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ingin ia kubur tidak peduli kalau namja di hadapannya ini berlutut memohon maaf di hadapannya sekali pun.

Pengkhianatan yang namja itu lakukan telah merusak segalanya. Termasuk dengan mengambil kebebasan yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

" _Hello, there prince Lee Myungsoo or should I call you the Crown Prince, your highness? Aren't you happy to see me back?_ " kata si namja yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan sang calon putri mahkota itu dengan nada suara mengejek sembari mempertahankan smirk-nya.

" _Let's cut the beating-around-the-bushes, why did you have to be back here, Lee Sungyeol, dear old-supposed-to-be-best-friend?_ "

 **\- TeBeCe -**


	4. Chapter 3

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: 3/?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol, Myungstal**

 **Character: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Krystal Jung, and many more to come**

 **Rating : T+**

 **warning (s) : a bit swearing here and there, typos, boys love atau yaoi (ofc), het!pair, penggantian nama keluarga Myungsoo**

 **inspired by: Manhwa "Goong" atau k-drama "Princess Hours" tapi cerita akan bener-bener beda meskipun setting dan beberapa bagian akan terdapat persamaan.**

 **disclaimer: Sayangnya Emak Sungyeol bukan punya saya tapi punya suaminya, KIM MYUNGSOO, (dan pastinya orang tuanya) tapi mereka milik kita bersama XDD**

 **THE PRINCE - Chapter 3**

Pemandangan malam kota Seoul tidak pernah terlihat seindah ini di mata siapapun yang bisa memandangnya termasuk dengan Sungyeol yang duduk menghadap di balkon yang dikelilingi dengan kaca-kaca di tempat ia tinggal selama lebih dari seminggu ini di jantung negeri berjuluk negeri tempat bangkitnya sang harimau Asia itu.

Lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat dari tempat ia terdiam saat ini terlihat seolah-olah berkerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang di langit yang sayangnya tertutup oleh awan. Kaca-kaca tembus pandang gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang di cakrawala kota Seoul menampilkan kegiatan di dalamnya yang tak kenal waktu layaknya sebuah akuarium hidup raksasa.

Namun, sayangnya mata bulat itu tidak pernah sedikitpun terfokus kepada keindahan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Pandangannya tampak menerawang pada panggilan yang datang beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

" Bagaimana kabarmu, yeol?" suara lembut itu terdengar dari seberan sana. Sungyeol tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Suara itu, suara lembut yang menenangkan dirinya yang selalu terjaga dari semua mimpi buruk yang hinggap dalam mimpi-mimpinya selama sembilan tahun.

" Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Sepertinya kembali ke Seoul adalah kesalahanku yang paling besar, hyung. Seharusnya kau menghentikan keinginanku untuk pergi ke tempat ini," jawabnya. Ia tahu kalau pihak di seberang sana pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas meskipun suara lirihnya hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan yang tersamarkan deru angin.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, yeol? Aku tahu dengan jelas kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan untuk datang ke sana. Tetapi kau harus menentukan jalan di depanmu. Apakah kau akan kembali dan hanya menerima nasib itu, ataukah kau harus maju dan menyelesaikan masalah itu. Aku hanya menyarankan kedua hal itu, dan inilah pilihanmu sekarang," balas suara di seberang sana lagi dengan tenang.

Suara yang lembut di seberang sana memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk Sungyeol setelah berhari-hari lamanya ia berperang di dalam pikirannya sendiri yang nyaris menyerupai sebuah badai yang tengah mengamuk dengan ganasnya.

" Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti kau sudah mengetahui keputusan yang akan aku ambil bahkan sebelum aku memikirkannya. Aku tahu arti senyummu saat aku datang padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

" _You're like an open book for me, yeol. I really know what the real you, yeol. I know it for sure_. Hadapi apa yang ada di hadapanmu, yeol. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya. Jika pada akhirnya kau menyerah, kembalilah. Tempat ini juga rumahmu, bahkan tempat ini terasa sangat sepi tanpa semua kerusuhan yang kau timbulkan bersama para trouble maker cilik itu." Tawa lembut yang merdu sekali lagi terdengar di akhir kalimat itu.

Mau tidak mau sudut bibir mungil itu terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis mendengarnya. Bahkan lama kelamaan senyum itu berubah menjad tawa kecil mengingat tempat yang bahkan belum sebulan ini ia tinggalkan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya di masa lalu.

 _Those rascals_.

" Aku tahu, hyung. Aku berjanji untuk kembali, hyung. Hanya disanalah rumahku berada, tidak di London, California atau bahkan Seoul. Aku akan kembali apapun hasilnya dan akan melepaskan semua keterikatanku dengan tanah ini," balas Sungyeol dengan mantap.

" Jangan menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kau tepati, Sungyeol-ah. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau itu adalah kemungkinan terkecil keputusanmu."

" Tidak, hyung. Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Sungyeol dengan mantap.

" Well, keputusan itu ada di tanganmu. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu, segera!"

" _Aye, aye, sir_." Sebelum sambungan di seberang sana benar-benar terputus, bibir mungil milik Sungyeol megulum senyum indah miliknya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh segelintir orang-orang.

" Kutunggu teleponmu, Sungyeol-ah." Secara sepihak sambungan itu kemudian terputus. Namun, senyum indah yang sejenak diulaskan oleh bibir mungil itu berganti menjadi sebuah senyum getir yang terasa tidak pas di wajah menawan itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar menjadi suara satu-satunya di dalam ruangan apartemen itu selain suara detik jam yang terasa menghakimi karena terbuangnya waktu.

" Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan, ayah? Apakah aku bisa keluar dari negara ini dengan selamat, sampai semua ini berakhir, ayah?" monolognya dalam keheningan.

Kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat dengan semua badai yang bersarang di dalamnya, ia senderkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

" Terkadang aku menyesalkan kenapa aku harus terlahir dari kalian, ayah-ibu. Tetapi aku lebih sering menyesalkan kenapa darah penuh ambisi itu mengalir di dalam diriku. Tahukah kalian bila otak bodohku ini sempat menginginkan semua darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku ini tersedot habis dan mengalir di tempat yang paling menjijikkan?" lanjutnya.

" Bahkan sampai sekarang pemikiran hitam itu masih saja meronta untuk dibebaskan dari balik akal sehatku tempatku mengubur dalam-dalam pikiran itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melenyapkannya, sejauh apapun aku berusaha dan sejauh apapun aku mengalihkan perhatianku, pikiran itu selalu datang dan menguasai alam bawah sadarku."

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulat indah itu tetapi sebuah senyum miris yang seakan mengejek nasibnya sendiri itu berada di sana ketika namja itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memandang langit malam musim panas Seoul yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang berkilauan.

' _Well_ , sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.'

Sama seperti musim panas pada umumnya, pagi datang menyapa kota Seoul dengan dengan sinar matahari hangat yang membajir. Sebagian besar warga kota Seoul tengah bersiap menyambut outing yang sangat mereka nantikan di pertengahan musim panas ini.

Begitu juga dengan pangeran mahkota kerajaan Korea yang saat ini tengah bersiap untuk menyambut pertengahan musim panas yang biasanya akan ia habiskan untuk berkuda bersama beberapa teman dekatnya dan tunangannya tentu saja.

Jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi menjadi penandanya untuk segera berangkat. Seperti biasanya, mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap itu sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang kediamannya. Yang telah menjadi bagian dari protokol rutinitas sehari-harinya yang mewajibkan dirinya harus selalu berada dalam pengawasan para pengawal ketika berada di luar kediamannya.

Ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi telah melaju dengan kecepatan rendah meninggalkan tembok panjang istana, sebuah mobil yang memiliki warna yang serupa dengan warna _wine_ masuk melewati gerbang istana.

Warna yang tidak biasa itu membuat sang pangeran mahkota mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di hadapannya dan untuk sejenak berpikir siapa tamu istana yang datang sepagi ini dan untuk urusan apa tamu itu datang.

Namun, secepat pengalihan itu datang, ketidak pedulian menjadi jawaban akhir dari ketertarikan itu. Myungsoo pun kembali mengalihkan pandanganya menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai.

Sayang sekali, pangeran mahkota kesayangan kita itu terlalu cepat menfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke depan, padahal jika ia bertahan lebih lama, ia pasti melihat sosok yang akan sangat ia kenali turun dari mobil berwarna unik itu.

Pemandangan luas yang menyapa Sungyeol ketika tiba di tempat ini, mau tak mau membangkitkan banyak kenangan yang sebagian besar terus menghantuinya.

Sungyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menembus lorong-lorong yang membuat rasa sesak di dadanya datang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat kuatnya daripada saat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya ke negeri tempat ia dilahirkan setelah 6 tahun berada di tempat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sampai pada lorong terakhir tempat ia seharusnya berada di sana, seorang lelaki yang berumur mendekati 60 tahunan datang menghampirinya, rambut yang mulai sepenuhnya berubah warna menjadi perak itupun menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang terkembang lebar.

Belum sempat Sungyeol memberikan salamnya, lelaki tua itu memeluknya dengan erat.

" Selamat datang kembali, Sungyeol- _gun_." Sungyeol yang terkaget-kaget mendapatkan salam tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik.

Salah satu tangan Sungyeol terangkat dan menepuk lembut pundak lelaki berumur yang akhirnya bisa ia jumpai juga. Salah satu bagian konsisten dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi pengingat akan masa lalu serta jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" Senang sekali akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan saya untuk bertemu dengan anda. Paling tidak dengan ini seandainya Tuhan memanggilku kembali, aku tidak akan menghantui orang-orang karena permintaan terakhir saya tidak bisa tercapai," canda lelaki paruh baya itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Paman bisa saja. Lagi pula pasti paman masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganku lagi. Masih ada waktu 40 tahun bagi paman untuk meninggalkan dunia," balas Sungyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

" Ah, apakah paman ada di dalam, Sekertaris Han?" tanya Sungyeol lagi.

" Ah, saya lupa anda memiliki janji dengan beliau. Silahkan masuk, beliau sudah menunggu kedatangan anda. Maafkan saya sudah menghambat pertemuan anda dengan beliau," kata sang lelaki paruh baya itu.

" Tidak apa, paman Han. Aku justru senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan paman Han setelah sembilan tahun kita tidak bertemu," balas Sungyeol dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

" Anda berada dimana saja se..." belum sempat lelaki tua itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, isyarat Sungyeol yang menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir merahnya membuat sekertaris Han terdiam dan memandangnya dengan heran.

" Tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku kepada seluruh pegawai senior, paman. Aku tidak akan muncul sampai benar-benar saatnya tampil. Akan ada banyak pertunjukan besar selama kehadiranku di sini," kata Sungyeol dengan misterius.

Sungyeol pun dengan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri lorong tersebut agar segera sampai di tempat tujuannya, sekaligus menghindar dari pandangan mata yang bisa menyusahkannya dengan melihat kehadirannya sebelum waktunya bom untuk di jatuhkan.

Sekertaris Han hanya menatap punggung Sungyeol yang menjauh dengan pandangan yang nanar. Sedikit rasa khawatir terselip di dalamnya, tetapi rasa bersalah terlihat jauh mendominasi tatapan itu.

Hingga saat ini pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu. Terlebih saat pemuda itu berada di dalam kesulitan yang menjebaknya.

Saat itu, ia hanya bisa diam ketika bocah laki-laki kecil berumur 10 tahun yang bahkan hanya bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya dengan bermain itu menjadi sasaran dari intrik politik yang kejam. Padahal tidak pernah sekalipun bocah itu mengetahui semua intrik yang terjadi di balik tembok rapat ini.

Dan setelah sembilan tahun ia menyesali ketidakberdayaannya untuk melindungi bocah itu, kini ia menyadari dengan jelas akibat dari semua itu pada _namja_ yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan adanya kesedihan yang mendalam meskipun sebuah tekad berkobar di dalamnya. Tekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia sudah hidup selama 60 tahun tetapi tidak pernah ia menemukan sorot mata sedalam itu. Terlebih pada orang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Ia pun menghela nafasnya dan berbalik menuju tempat pemuda itu baru saja menghilang.

Myungsoo menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan debuman yang cukup keras. Emosinya sudah hampir memuncak hingga bisa saja ia menyerang apapun yang ada di depannya. Setengah jam yang lalu ia dipanggil ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Bahkan mobil yang ia tumpangi pun belum sempat menyentuh tempat tujuannya, dan ia sudah harus kembali lagi ke kompleks kediaman pribadi anggota keluarga kerajaan atau lebih tepatnya ke ruang kerja sang raja.

Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan di dalam ruangan itu, seseorang yang selalu ia anggap pengkhianat duduk di hadapan ayahnya, sang raja. Berani-beraninya dia muncul setelah mngekhianati janji yang mereka ucapkan di masa kecil dengan meninggalkannya sehingga ialah yang terjebak dalam kekuasaan yang mengungkung pergerakannya.

Sosok itu hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang ada di hadapan sang raja ketika Myungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bahkan tidak sekalipun _namja_ itu menoleh kepadanya.

Dan setelah seperempat jam ia berada di ruangan itu, waktu seakan sudah berjalan lebih dari enam jam. Obrolan di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah berisi pembicaraan kriptik antara ayahnya dengan namja itu, seakan ia tidak pernah berada di sana.

Baru setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan pembicaraan rahasia itu selesai, barulah sang raja memutuskan untuk memberitahukan maksud keberadaannya di dalam ruangan itu. Dan berita yang disampaikan oleh sang raja membuatnya kaget setengah mati layaknya petir yang datang di siang bolong.

Ia yang nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, merasa harus segera keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia meledak dan meluapkan semua amarahnya. Myungsoo masih terdiam di depan pintu tempat ia keluar tadi selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara halus pintu yang tertutup menyadarkannya.

Myungsoo pun segera berbalik, bersiap mengkonfrontasi namja yang semenjak tadi berada dalam satu ruangan bersamanya.

" Apa maksud semua ini, Lee Sungyeol? Bahkan setelah kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun, kini kau kembali dan berniat mengembalikan semuanya pada posisi semula, wahai sang pengkhianat?" selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bertahan pada posisinya masing-masing.

Sungyeol yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada dinding kayu berukir di sebelahnya, sedangkan Myungsoo pada wajah orang yang ia anggap sebagai pengkhianat kepercayaannya itu.

Myungsoo menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sungyeol ketika ia memuntahkan satu kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin ia ucapkan. Ketika Sungyeol menoleh dan membalas tatapan Myungsoo dengan lembut tetapi penuh kesedihan.

" Sayang sekali selama enam, ah tidak, sembilan tahun ini kau menganggapku sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Padahal selama sembilan tahun bahkan sebelum aku menghilang dari hadapan kalian, aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang pembunuh."

 **_ T.B.C _**

 **A/N: Hai hai! maaf baru sempat ngasih proper author note sekarang muehehehehehe... gimana ceritanya? menarik nggak? sebenernya ff ini udah di update di fb author... cuma karena disana lebih privat jadi akhirnya mutusin buat di upload juga di ffn... ukkhhh... makasih banget yang udah stay di ff ini XDD**

 **makasih banget buat dumb-baby-lion yang udah stay di sini dari awal banget... buat juga makasih banget udah nyempetin baca dan review meskipun ini bakalan jadi ff yaoi... maaf yaaa...**

 **akhir kata, ppyong 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: 4/?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol, Myungstal**

 **Character: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Krystal Jung, and many more to come**

 **Rating : T+**

 **warning (s) : a bit swearing here and there, typos, boys love (ofc), het!pair, penggantian nama keluarga Myungsoo**

 **inspired by: Manhwa "Goong" atau k-drama "Princess Hours" tapi cerita akan bener-bener beda meskipun setting dan beberapa bagian akan terdapat persamaan.**

 **disclaimer: Saya hanya punya ketikan abal bin aneh ini XDD  
**

 **THE PRINCE - Chapter 4**

' Pembunuh? Apa maksud pengkhianat itu dengan menyebutku seorang pembunuh?' batin Myungsoo setelah konfrontasi yang terjadi pagi tadi.

 **Flashback**

Setelah satu kalimat kriptik penuh misteri yang diucapkan oleh Sungyeol tadi pagi, keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing meskipun pandangan keduanya tidak pernah terputus.

Myungsoo berkutat pada seribu pertanyaan yang tumbuh di dalam kepalanya akibat kalimat yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya itu.

Sedangkan Sungyeol tampak memandang Myungsoo yang tampak tak fokus memandangnya, ia tahu kalau _namja_ di hadapannya itu sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu.

Sungyeol menunggu.

Sungyeol menunggu bagaimana Myungsoo akhirnya menyerah dengan egonya dan bertanya secara langsung tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh perkataannya.

' Jika ia menanyakannya, maka segalanya akan berakhir dengan lebih mudah untukku,' begitu pikir Sungyeol.

Ia akan segera kembali ke tempat dimana selama ini ia hidup tenang meskipun mimpi buruk selalu menghantui tidurnya, setiap harinya dalam sembilan tahun ketika ia tertidur dalam kondisi normal.

Tentu saja setelah memaparkan kenyataan yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu, tidak peduli apakah Myungsoo akan mempercayai semua kenyataan yang akan ia ungkap.

' Lebih cepat semua drama ini selesai, maka akupun akan kembali lebih cepat,' batin Sungyeol lagi. ' Dan semakin cepat aku kembali, semakin aku terbebas dari kemungkinan untukku semakin tertarik padamu.'

Keduanya bergeming pada posisinya hingga tanpa sadar waktu telah berjalan selama hampir lima menit. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengakhiri perang psikologis di antara mereka.

Namun, akhirnya perang psikologis yang mereka, Sungyeol dan Myungsoo, ciptakan itu harus berakhir setelah Sungyeol memilih untuk mengalah dan berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya itu, meskipun pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Sungyeol yang mulai menjauh.

Myungsoo masih terus terpaku di sana sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tersadarkan oleh angin dingin penanda awal musim gugur berhembus melewatinya.

 **Flashback off**

' Apa yang sesungguhnya kau maksud dengan kata-kata itu, dasar sialan?!' erang Myungsoo kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut karena sudah semenjak dua jam yang lalu, kata-kata menusuk yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir mungil itu kembali bergema di dalam kepalanya.

Sejak pagi ia masih saja mencoba mengingat semua kenangan masa kecil yang tentu saja berhubungan dekat dengan Sungyeol, sepupunya itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun peristiwa yang bisa membuatnya dengan kejam di cap sebagai seorang pembunuh oleh namja tinggi itu.

' _Hell_ , bahkan ide membunuh hewan meskipun itu adalah hewan konsumsi saja _make me feel gross. He should know about that so well, after all he was the closest thing that I could call as bestfriend, he should know me the best then_. Apakah ingatannya sudah lapuk dimakan usia?' batin Myungsoo.

Sejenak ia membeku, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang segelas minuman alkohol dosis rendah pun terhenti di udara, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi gelas berisikan cairan memabukkan itu tertempel di bibirnya.

Senyum kecutnya terkembang kala ia menyadari bahwa ternyata jauh dalam alam sadarnya, ia menolak untuk menyebut _namja_ itu sebagai seorang yang paling ia benci. Meskipun bibir tipis dan alam sadarnya selalu melabeli _namja_ itu sebagai pengkhianat dan orang yang paling ia benci.

' _Damn_ , lagi-lagi aku tanpa sadar aku memikirkannya seolah hanya dia yang tahu segalanya tentangku,' batin Myungsoo. Ia kembali mengusak rambut hitam legamnya itu dengan kasar seakan ia sedang melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada Sungyeol.

Sungguh ia ingin sekali mendatangi _namja_ itu dan meminta penjelasan atas semua ucapan kriptik yang _namja_ itu sampaikan hingga saat ini. Bila perlu ia akan menggunakan kekerasan

' Lalu kenapa aku bisa dituduh seperti itu. Dasar brengsek, apa mau namja itu sebenarnya? Apakah mengacaukan pikiranku menjadi tujuan utamanya? _Congratulation, really_! Dia benar-benar sukses memuatku kacau!,' batin Myungsoo yang sekali lagi mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Bahkan suara hingar-bingar klub malam yang mengelilinginya pun tidak sedikitpun bisa mengalihkan Myungsoo dari badai di dalam pikirannya. Tujuannya datang ke tempat itu untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya pun gagal sudah.

Tidak sedikitpun pikirannya teralih dari masalah itu. Yang ada, minuman yang kini ada di gelasnya itu semakin membangkitkan ingatan masa kecilnya. Dimana kebahagiaan terasa sederhana di antara ia, Sungyeol, Krystal, dan juga kakak dari gadis itu.

Mereka berempat sudah terbiasa bermain bersama di lingkungan istana yang serba terbatas. Terlebih dengan lemahnya kesehatan Sungyeol saat masa kanak-kanak mereka. Mereka bertiga pun bergantian berperan sebagai penjaga _namja_ kecil berwajah manis dengan senyum secerah matahari itu.

Namun, semuanya benar-benar telah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi _namja_ dengan senyum secerah matahari, tidak ada lagi _namja_ kecil yang terus-menerus mengikuti Sungyeol layaknya bunga matahari yang akan terus mengikuti kemana pun matahari itu bergerak, bahkan tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang terpancar mata kedua gadis yang menjadi sahabat mereka di masa itu.

Myungsoo telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada lamunannya sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar sedikitpun riuh-rendah teman-teman yang berada dalam _booth_ yang sama. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lembut yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya.

" Soo, bukankah itu Sungyeol?" mendengar nama masa lalu itu disebutkan oleh satu-satunya gadis yang bisa memasuki lingkaran pribadinya, Myungsoo pun mendongak dan mengikuti kemana jemari lentik milik Krystal menunjuk.

Dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Myungsoo dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang pantas mendapatkan julukan _the most sinful things in the world_.

Ia lagi-lagi merutuki entah itu keberuntungannya ataupun kesialannya untuk terus menerus bertemu dengan orang yang mendapat gelar pengkhianat darinya itu.

Belum cukup _namja_ itu mengacaukan pikirannya pagi tadi, kini lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa pikirannya lagi-lagi menjadi kacau akibat _namja_ itu.

Disana, di lantai dance, tempat para manusia-manusia berkumpul untuk menikmati irama yang dimainkan oleh DJ malam ini, seorang _namja_ yang sosoknya sedari tadi telah membuatnya kacau menikmati musik yang berdentum itu seolah ia sedang tenggelam dalam dunia miliknya sendiri.

Senyum lebar yang tanpa sadar membuat Myungsoo terperangah melihatnya. Senyum yang tanpa sadar memunculkan perasaan rindu dalam hatinya. Senyum yang selalu ia lihat terhias pada paras manis namja itu ketika kepolosan itu masih ada.

Myungsoo tertawa pelan menyadari perasaan rindu itu tumbuh dalam hatinya hanya dengan melihat senyum tulus yang sanggup membutakan siapapun.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dingin yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu, dan juga pagi tadi.

" Kini ia terlihat seperti Sungyeol yang setiap harinya menghabiskan waktu bersama kita semua di masa kanak-kanak," kata Krystal yang juga tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari _namja_ yang menari seolah tidak pernah ada orang lain selain dirinya yang menikmati dentuman adiktif sang DJ malam ini.

Mau tak mau Myungsoo pun membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras, gadis itu mengetahui betapa tepat kata-katanya barusan.

" _Well_ , tariannya bisa dibilang tidak menyamai anak-anak _club dance_ yang merasa dunia mereka akan runtuh jika tidak menari sehari saja, tapi, tariannya benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa ia menikmati semua hingar-bingar ini dengan ekspresi tubuhnya," celetuk namja berkulit tan yang juga sudah sedari tadi bersama Myungsoo dan Krystal di _booth_ privat ini.

" Apa yang bisa kami sanggah dari perkataan ketua club dance itu sendiri huh? Kami hanyalah pengikut yang siap mengikuti perintah dari yang mulia Kim ini," canda Dongwoo yang merupakan wakil _club dance_ yang juga salah satu teman dekat Myungsoo.

" Benar kata Kai, tapi tidak hanya _feel_ dari dance yang ditarikan namja itu yang sanggup menghipnotis para penonton itu. Lekuk tubuhnya yang tidak kalah indah dari s-line seorang gadis membuat banyak orang terpana melihatnya," celetuk Luhan, anak salah seorang pengusaha _fashion_ Korea yang menikah dengan seorang pengusahan China, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Myungsoo yang mulai mengarah padanya.

" Yep! _He got those lines that girls would freaking dying for_ ," balas Kai.

" _Wonder how an almost adult boys could get those kind of body lines_ ," timpal Dongwoo ketika menilai penampilan Sungyeol malam itu.

Myungsoo memandang marah _namja_ yang hanya mengenakan _wife beater_ berwarna hitam dengan _skinny jeans_ yang tentu saja memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh namja itu dengan jelas.

Ia juga menyadari tidak hanya tatapan penuh kekaguman akan lekuk tubuh itu dilemparkan ke arah Sungyeol, namun juga, ada tatapan penuh nafsu yang dilemparkan beberapa pengunjung yang melihat bagaimana tubuh berlekuk sempurna bahkan menurut seorang wanita itu bergerak dengan indahnya di lantai dansa.

Myungsoo harus meredam geraman rendah yang memberontak untuk muncul ke permukaan akibat tatapan-tatapan lapar yang ditujukan pada _namja_ yang masih tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Wajahnya memerah menahan marah melihat semua serigala yang seakan ingin memangsa sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai miliknya di depan sana.

Hei, bahkan ia bukan siapa-siapa dari Sungyeol.

Ia hanyalah seorang sepupu yang memiliki satu catatan masa lalu yang tidak terlalu baik dengan Sungyeol.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menandai Sungyeol sebagai miliknya padahal jelas-jelas beberapa menit sebelumnya ia mengutuk namja yang membuat pikirannya kacau dan selama sembilan tahun ini ia menyebut namja itu sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Kemana perginya logika Myungsoo yang sebelumnya?

Kenapa setelah semua umpatan serta kata benci yang ia ucapkan tak sampai dari beberapa jam yang lalu itu, ia bahkan menandai namja itu sebagai miliknya?

Sejenak pikiran sang pangeran mahkota itu tidak lagi dikuasai oleh dirinya yang selalu menolak keberadaan Sungyeol sebagai salah satu kenangan indah masa lalunya, tetapi saat itu sisi insting Myungsoo yang selalu posesif terhadap namja itu muncul ke permukaan.

Apakah dosis kecil alkohol yang ada di tubuhnya membuat insting pelindung Lee Myungsoo yang lama terpendam kembali tertarik keluar?

Bahkan teman-teman terdekatnya, yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menemani masa sekolah menengahnya di akademi privat itupun tak luput dari tatapan maut milik mata tajam Myungsoo.

Tatapan memperingatkan jelas tergambar dalam tatapan itu. Peringatan itu berisi bahwa namja itu tidak sedikitpun dapat disentuh meskipun hanya oleh sebuah komentar.

Salah satu dari ketiganya yang menyadari tatapan tajam yang terarah pada mereka pun segara membungkam mulut kedua teman yang sedari masih saja mengomentari baik itu aksi ataupun penampilan namja di lantai dansa yang sangat mengundang itu.

Krystal yang sedari tadi menyadari insting Myungsoo yang mulai menguasai diri tunangannya itu hanya terkekeh geli.

' Ternyata insting Myungsoo yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh dari Sungyeol itu masih ada,' batin Krystal geli.

" _Hands off guys, he's not to be touched in any way. He's already off limit for your thirst guys. Myungsoo would cut off your head if that guy was touched by you in anyway possible_ ," kata Krystal dengan nada ancaman jenaka di dalamnya, meski keseriusan akan ancaman tersebut jelas tergambar dalam pandangan sang calon putri mahkota yang berjuluk – _2nd ice princess_ itu.

Myungsoo masih terus memandang lekat sosok namja yang seakan sedang melepaskan segala penatnya dengan menari di lantai dansa yang kini kembali dipenuhi oleh para penikmat lainnya.

Ia terus mengawasi dengan mata elangnya siapa-siapa saja yang berani berdekatan bahkan berdansa bersama Sungyeol di atas lantai dansa.

Matanya memicing tajam ketika menyadari seseorang yang rasanya tidak asing bagi Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungyeol. Seakan tersadarkan dari dunianya, Sungyeol pun menyadari kedatangan sosok itu dan menoleh seraya tersenyum pada namja itu.

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo harus menahan geraman yang mendesak keluar ketika sosok itu akhirnya sampai di depan Sungyeol dan namja tinggi itupun dengan senang hati menyambut sosok itu dengan sebuah pelukan serta sebuah senyuman lebar.

Senyuman yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ditujukan pada Myungsoo.

" Myungsoo-ah, bukahkah itu Oh Sehun? Murid baru di kelas kita yang pindah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu kemari," kata Kai.

Pantas saja ia merasa cukup familiar dengan sosok itu.

" Murid beasiswa yang bahkan latar belakangnya tidak pernah kita ketahui hingga saat ini," sambung Kai yang memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyelidiki latar belakang orang-orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

' Tidak ada informasi apapun soal latar belakangnya? Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Sungyeol?' batin Myungsoo. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali muncul dalam kepalanya melihat keakraban yang jelas di perlihatkan oleh Sungyeol dan _namja_ bermarga Oh itu.

' Apa hubungan namja itu dengan Sungyeol?' tanpa ia sadari keposesifan yang muncul tanpa ia sadari menguat hingga rasanya ia ingin menarik siapapun yang saat itu berdekatan dengan mataharinya itu.

" Soo, tenangkan dirimu," kata Krystal.

Perkataan gadis itu seakan menyadarkannya dari semua luapan emosi yang terjadi selama tidak sampai setengah jam ini menguasai sang pangeran mahkota. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya, menikmati sisa malam yang kian larut.

Meskipun dari ujung matanya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sungyeol dan _namja_ itu yang terlihat sangat akrab. Tanpa sadar pula ia nyaris memecahkan gelas yang berada di dalam genggamannya melihat semua adegan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

" Bersikaplah sebaik mungkin di hadapan para tamu, pangeran. Sudah saatnya kau harus mulai berinteraksi secara langsung dengan kolega-kolega yang mulia. Karena kaulah satu-satunya penerus tahta yang mulia. Dan pesta ulang tahun yang mulia ini adalah langkah yang paling baik untuk memulainya."

" Aku mengerti ibu," jawab Myungsoo sekenanya.

Matanya menatap malas kaca yang berada di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan bayangan penuh tubuhnya yang kini terbalut oleh setelan jas armani berwarna biru tua yang tidak akan lebih menonjol ketimbang wajahnya yang rupawan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh sang permaisuri sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya yang tingginya tidak mencapai batas telinganya. Wajahnya yang cantik di usia yang sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad itu hanya terpoleskan make-up yang sederhana meskipun itu membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Namun, yang tidak bisa Myungsoo lewatkan adalah raut wajah marah yang ditampilkan oleh wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

" Tolong perhatikan tata kramamu, pangeran mahkota. Meskipun saat ini tidak ada siapapun di sekitar kita, tetapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan tata kramamu. Meskipun aku adalah ibu yang telah melahirkanmu, tetapi tolong tetap gunakan sebutan yang seharusnya pada siapa saja," kata permaisuri dengan tegas.

Ketidak sukaan atas kelancangan Myungsoo memanggilnya tanpa sebutan yang seharusnya nampak dengan jelas dari pandangan matanya yang berkilat tajam. Myungsoo pun hanya bisa menahan dengusannya supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan yang lebih lanjut. Ia pun mengalah.

" Maafkan atas kelancanganku, yang mulia permaisuri. Aku akan mengingat nasihat anda baik-baik," balas Myungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang permaisuri pun membalasnya dengan kata " bagus" yang singkat dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan Myungsoo di dalam ruangan pribadinya dengan sekertaris pribadinya yang telah mengingatkan kepada kedua anggota penting keluarga kerajaan itu bahwa pesta sudah akan dimulai.

Myungsoo pun menghela nafas panjang dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ruangan tempat diadakan pesta tersebut. Sampai disana, ia melihat gadis yang telah 18 tahun bersama dengannya. Krystal nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna peach yang ditaburi oleh kristal.

Ia melemparkan sebuah senyum tipis pada gadis itu dan menggamit lengannya memasuki arena pertarungan yang harus ia kuasai dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

Pesta berjalan dengan sangat lancar, sang raja mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dari seluruh tamu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Termasuk dengan beberapa utusan dari luar negeri yang berhubungan dekat dengan kerajaan.

Myungsoo pun menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang yang selama berada di sekitar Yang Mulia Raja.

Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka melemparkan basa-basinya dengan memuji pertunangannya yang dilangsungkan lebih dari seminggu yang lalu dengan Krystal.

Penampilannya yang terbilang sangat bagus dalam penampilan perdananya di kalangan kolega sang Raja, membuat sang Raja dan Permaisuri, bahkan Ratu dan Ibu Suri memujinya.

Tepat setelah sang Raja naik ke podium untuk menyampaikan pidato terima kasihnya kepada tamu yang hadir malam ini, sang Raja memberikan pengunguman yang membuat beberapa orang di pesta itu seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong.

" Selama ini, aku sebagai seorang raja telah melalaikan kewajibanku untuk melindungi seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan membiarkan seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan tinggal di luar tembok istana. Kini aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab itu kembali dan berniat mengembalikan jabatan yang sudah seharusnya ia miliki sebagai seorang pangeran kedua."

" Untuk itulah pada kesempatan ini di hadapan hadirin sekalian aku perkenalkan kepada kalian semua, Pangeran Lee Sungyeol, putra satu-satunya almarhum putra mahkota Lee Yooji."

 **\- T.B.C -**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat dumb-baby-lion yang udah setia di setiap chapternya muehehehehe *peluk* #authornyajugaalay XDDD**

 **makasih juga buat aktf (guest) yang juga udah ninggalin review *peluk* XDDD**

 **sekarang ketahuan nih statusnya si yeol muehehehhe XDD**

 **ditunggu banget review dari readers sekalian XDD**

 **jadi readers yang baik yaaa XDDD Dan jangan bosen juga sama ff aneh bin abal ini XDD**


	6. Chapter 5

**MYUNGYEOL FANFICTION - THE PRINCE**

 **Title : THE PRINCE**

 **Chapter: 5/?**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol (baru keliatan dikitlah) , Myungstal**

 **Character: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Krystal Jung, and many more to come**

 **Rating : T+**

 **warning (s) : a bit swearing here and there, typos, boys love (ofc), het!pair, penggantian nama keluarga Myungso, agak OOC**

 **inspired by: Manhwa "Goong" atau k-drama "Princess Hours" tapi cerita akan bener-bener beda meskipun setting dan beberapa bagian akan terdapat persamaan.**

 **disclaimer: Sayangnya saya cuma punya alur cerita yang mungkin pasaran ini  
**

* * *

 **THE PRINCE - Chapter 5**

 _" ...Kini aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab itu kembali dan berniat mengembalikan jabatan yang sudah seharusnya ia miliki sebagai seorang pangeran kedua. Untuk itulah pada kesempatan ini di hadapan hadirin sekalian aku perkenalkan kepada kalian semua, Pangeran Lee Sungyeol, putra satu-satunya almarhum putra mahkota Lee Yooji."_

Keheningan pun melingkupi seluruh ruangan indah bermandikan sinar lampu yang berwarna keemasan itu. Beberapa wajah di antara seluruh tamu undangan tampak sangat terkejut dengan pengangkatan pangeran yang hilang itu sebagai seorang _second prince_ meskipun pengangkatan secara resmi belum dilakukan.

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa raut wajah marah dan kecewa tampak terlihat dari beberapa peserta pesta megah itu. Tangan mereka nampak menggenggam erat tangan mereka hingga nyaris saja mereka mematahkan benda apapun yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

Keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Myungsoo dan Krystal bersamaan memberikan tepuk tangan halus yang terdengar nyaring di ruangan bundar itu. Seluruh undangan pesta itupun mengikuti jejak keduanya.

Malam sudah semakin larut tetapi nampaknya hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan orang-orang untuk menuntut penjelasan akan kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Pengangkatan Sungyeol sebagai seorang pangeran kedua bagi beberapa orang di sana tampaknya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Atau setidaknya bagi sebagian lainnya, keputusan itu sangat mengejutkan mereka layaknya petir yang datang di siang bolong tanpa disertai hujan ataupun awan mendung sekalipun.

Pesta peringatan ulang tahun raja telah berakhir namun, orang-orang yang masih haus dengan penjelasan secara langsung dari mulut sang raja itu. Sungyeol pun duduk di kursinya dengan tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia sungguh ingin mencekik leher pamannya itu karena telah berbuat sesuka hatinya dengan mengangkatnya sebagai pangeran kedua.

 _Like hell_ , ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan jabatan yang sama pentingnya dengan posisi putra mahkota itu!

Tidak sedikitpun ia ingin menggantikan kedudukan sang putra mahkota!

Sungyeol merasa sangat kaget dengan pengangkatan tidak resminya itu. ia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa raja akan mengangkatnya sebagai pangeran kedua. Bukannya hanya memperkenalkannya kembali kepada publik atas kembalinya putra dari mendiang putra mahkota kerajaan Korea yang sebelumnya, seperti yang telah sang raja janjikan sebelumnya.

" Tolong jelaskan padaku Yang Mulia, bagaimana bisa Yang Mulia mengangkat Pangeran Sungyeol sebagai pangeran kedua. Apakah Yang Mulia sadar bahwa publik akan berpikir kalau yang mulia akan menggantikan posisi pangeran Myungsoo dengan pangeran Sungyeol?" tuntut sang permaisuri.

" Selain itu, bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa menemukan pangeran Sungyeol yang notabene telah menghilang selama beberapa tahun ini? Apakah yang mulia sejak awal telah mengetahui dimana pangeran Sungyeol berada?"

Pertanyaan kedua itu membuat Sungyeol meluruskan duduknya, tanda bahwa ia juga cukup terusik dengan masalah yang dilontarkan oleh sang ibu ratu atau kakak perempuan dari mendiang ayah Sungyeol dan juga sang raja.

" Apakah setelah ini Yang Mulia akan memberikan posisi pangeran mahkota pada pangeran Sungyeol?" kali ini giliran sang pangeran mahkota sendiri yang melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada suara yang sangat datar dan terdengar dingin.

" Pangeran mahkota! Jaga bicaramu!" seru sang permaisuri yang mulai kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

Di antara wajah yang nampak tegang itu, Sungyeol tersenyum miring mendengar tanda-tanda naiknya emosi sang permaisuri.

" Aku hanya menanyakan hal yang ingin aku ketahui saja, Yang mulia permaisuri," balas Myungsoo lagi-lagi dengan suara datarnya.

Sungyeol bisa merasakan kemarahan sang permaisuri yang menguar panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Hawa panas emosi sang permaisuri nampaknya semakin membuat kesan ruangan pertemuan resmi kerajaan itu semakin memanas.

Namun, nampaknya sang permaisuri masih belum mau menyerah berperang melawan emosinya sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang raja yang masih memandang satu titik di depan sana dengan datar.

' Sebuah hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan di antara ketegangan ini,' batin Sungyeol ceria meskipun wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar tanpa senyum yang tampak angkuh.

Ketegangan itu nampaknya akan semakin memuncak jika dibiarkan berlanjut. Namun, suara tenang milik sang raja membuat seluruh perhatian kembali terkumpul kepada sang raja.

" Ketahuilah permaisuri, aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui reaksi masyarakat dengan pengangkatan ini..."

" Aku tidak meragukan itu yang mulia, aku hanya..." sela sang permaisuri panik ketika ia menyadari maksud perkataan sang raja.

Beberapa wajah terlihat kaget atas ketidaksopanan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh sang permaisuri. Tetapi beberapa di antaranya nampak tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan insiden kecil itu.

" Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu, permaisuri. Tetapi yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua adalah, ini adalah salah satu tanggung jawabku untuk mengurus semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, tidak terkecuali," mata sang raja tampak mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dan memandang sang ratu penuh arti.

" Saat itu aku berusia sama dengan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol ketika mendiang pangeran mahkota, Lee Yooji meminta kepada raja yang terdahulu untuk mengangkatku sebagai seorang pangeran kedua. Pangeran yang akan menjadi calon raja sampai akhirnya pangeran mahkota memiliki pewarisnya atau sampai sang pangeran mahkota menduduki kursi raja dan menentukan pewarisnya," terang sang raja.

Mengingat masa lalu, ketika pangeran mahkota Lee Yooji yang notabene adalah kakaknya, membuat wajah sang raja nampak lebih tua dari usia yang sesungguhnya. Sungyeol pun tertunduk mendengar nama mendiang ayahnya kembali disebutkan untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini.

" Saat itu pangeran mahkota berkata padaku, seandainya terjadi sesuatu kepadanya atau keluarganya di masa depan dia memintaku untuk menjaga putra yang nantinya akan lahir. Ia menginginkanku untuk menjadi wali dari putranya kelak. Meskipun itu berarti akulah yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai pangeran mahkota, bukan putranya. Ia hanya memintaku untuk menjadi ayah pengganti bagi putranya kelak."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar pernyataannya. Sebagian besar merasa sangat kaget dengan masa lalu yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui antara mendiang putra mahkota dan raja yang saat ini duduk di hadapan mereka.

Wajah sang raja kembali terlihat menua, semua beban nampak dengan jelas pada raut wajah pria paruh baya itu.

" Tapi setelah kecelakaan itu, bahkan aku tidak mengetahui keberadaan keponakan yang sebenarnya telah dipercayakan padaku. Ia menghilang, bahkan polisi pun tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku merasa sangat berdosa kepada kakak, hingga akhirnya sepanjang tahun semenjak sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku selalu mencari keberadaan pangeran Sungyeol lewat kementerian luar negeri Korea dan badan keimigrasian Korea."

" Tetapi tidak satupun laporan masuk kepadaku tentang keberadaan keponakanku yang hilang. Hingga akhirnya sebulan yang lalu laporan yang telah kunanti itupun datang di atas meja kerjaku. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan selain menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang raja sekaligus wali dari pangeran Sungyeol," terang sang raja.

Kini semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Sungyeol. Selama beberapa hari belakangan pikirannya selalu dibayangi pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa kabar kedatangannya itu sampai ke telinga kerajaan secepat ini.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan tanggapan rakyat nantinya yang mulia?" kali ini giliran sang ratu yang mengajukan pertanyaannya.

" Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, yang mulia ratu. Tidak akan ada sesuatu apapun yang menimpa putra mahkota. Pangeran Sungyeol akan menjadi pangeran kedua sampai pangeran Myungsoo memiliki atau menentukan penerusnya kelak," jawab sang raja mantap.

" Kalau begitu, saya juga merasa tidak akan ada masalah mengenai pengangkatan pangeran Sungyeol sebagai pangeran kedua secara resmi," balas sang ratu diplomatis.

Sungyeol yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia hanya duduk di sana seolah tidak terjadi apapun di sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga sebuah tangan mengguncang bahunya cukup keras.

Sungyeol tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata tajam yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sang pemilik mata itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah orang-orang di ruangan itu yang kini memfokuskan pandangan padanya. Beberapa di antara mereka nampak melemparkan tatapan mata tajam yang bisa Sungyeol lihat dengan jelas.

" Maafkan saya. Terkenang masa lalu membuat saya tidak fokus," kata Sungyeol datar seolah ia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam itu.

Dalam hatinya menyeringai senang melihat wajah masam orang-orang yang ingin sejak dulu meninginkan keberadaannya lenyap ketika mendengar jawabannya barusan.

" Tidak apa, aku hanya mengusulkan bagaimana kalau acara resmi kerajaan yang akan di adakan sabtu minggu depan menjadi acara pengangkatanmu sebagai pangeran kedua secara resmi. Sekaligus memperkenalkan Krystal-sshi sebagai tunangan pangeran Myungsoo sekaligus calon putri mahkota secara resmi, bagaimana pendapatmu pangeran mahkota? Pangeran Sungyeol?" kata sang raja dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Meskipun sang raja mengatakan semuanya sebagai sebuah tawaran tetapi permintaan tegas terdengar jelas dalam nada suaranya. Sungyeol pun tidak bisa membantah keinginan pamannya itu.

" Bagus! Kalau begitu, setelah pengangkatan, kau akan tinggal bersama pangeran mahkota di istana timur. Pengamanan di istana timur akan kembali diperketat dengan tinggalnya pageran Sungyeol di sana," lanjut sang raja.

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo yang kaget dengan keputusan itu membulatkan mata mereka. Bantahan yang sudah ada di ujung mulut pun harus mereka telan kembali ketika mendapati tatapan tidak-ada-penolakan itu dilemparkan oleh sang raja pada keduanya.

' _Oh, great_! Sekarang aku harus _literally_ tinggal bersamanya, di dalam satu atap. Kutukan apalagi ini,' rutuk Sungyeol dalam hati.

" Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan keadaan di sekitarmu, pangeran Sungyeol. Bisa saja hal yang sama dengan kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu akan terjadi padamu jika kau tidak berhati-hati," bisik orang itu saat mereka berpapasan di lorong istana sore itu, dua hari setelah insiden pengangkatan dirinya secara mendadak lebih tepatnya.

" Aku tahu. Kini aku bukanlah anak lemah berumur sepuluh tahun yang akan dijual dan diselundupkan ke Hongkong menggunakan kapal perdagangan manusia yang penuh sesak dengan kekejaman. Betapa beruntungnya aku saat itu, karena anda telah memperingatkan pedagang itu supaya tidak menyentuhku atas iming-iming bayaran yang tinggi," balas Sungyeol dengan tenang.

Sungyeol menyeringai senang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok di sisinya itu. Tangan yang terkepal sangat erat hingga pembuluh darah yang tipis itu tampak dengan jelas membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

Ekspresi dingin yang biasa ia tampilkan pun sepertinya tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya atas kemenangan kecil yang baru saja ia peroleh itu.

" Ah, satu lagi... sebaiknya anda harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjalankan semua rencana anda untuk kembali menyingkirkanku. Satu hal yang perlu anda tahu, nasibku tidak akan pernah berakhir di negara ini sampai semua kejahatan yang telah anda lakukan terbongkar. Selamat menikmati sore yang indah ini."

Sungyeol pun berlalu dengan langkah yang terasa ringan setiap kali kaki jenjangnya itu menyusuri lorong panjang yang akan membawanya ke gazebo taman istana yang terletak tepat di belakang istana utama yang menjadi tempat favorit barunya untuk menikmati suasana tenang mejelang matahari terbenam.

Ia menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah itu secara tidak sengaja. Setelah seharian ia menahan emosinya karena sang raja dengan tegasnya meminta Sungyeol untuk segera memindahkan barang-barangnya dari apartemen menuju ke kediaman barunya di istana timur.

Raut wajah gembira tak bisa ia sembunyikan sepanjang sisa perjalanannya. Belum pernah dalam sembilan tahun belakangan ini ia merasa begitu gembira dengan semua euphoria yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Namun, senyum bahagianya tidak bertahan lama setelah ia menemukan sosok yang ingin ia hindari selama beberapa hari rutin mengunjungi istana itu berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pillar gazebo taman itu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

Aura angkuh benar-benar melingkupi sang pangeran mahkota terlebih dengan mata tajamnya yang menyipit. Terlebih dengan ekspresi keruh di wajah tampannya serta garis bibir yang tampak tegang.

Well, meskipun begitu, Sungyeol nampak terhenyak sejenak mendapati penampilan sang pangeran mahkota. Walaupun ia malas mengakuinya, sore ini, Myungsoo tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan pakaian kasual yang ia kenakan.

Ia tetap saja terlihat _hot_ meskipun pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya tergolong sangat simple. Hanya dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak hitam dan putih, ia tampak _damn fine_ dan mampu membuat ribuan orang meneteskan liurnya saking terpesonanya.

Meskipun sempat sedikit saja ia mengagumi ketampanan namja di hadapannya itu, tetapi Sungyeol tetap memutuskan untuk duduk di gazebo itu. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus berurusan dengan ego namja itu.

" Katakan padaku, Lee Sungyeol, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Myungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **A/N: Hola the prince kembali lagi muohohoho... karena Kim Cloud alias Kim Sora ini udah lumayan campur aduk isi otaknya, jadi AN kali ini singkta aja yaa...**

 **makasih banyak buat dumb-baby-lion yang setia XDDD *peluk cium* #dilemparkeatlantik dan makasih banyak buat nichi yang udah nyempetin buat review di setiap chapternya, bahagia banget rasanya waktu kamu berturut-turut review XDDD**

 **akhir kata, jangan lupa review setelah selesai membaca XDDD**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter depan XDD**

 **Pai Pai,**

 **Kim Sora - Kim Cloud**


End file.
